Forever baby
by chinalow
Summary: "There is more, the father has escaped the wasteland and is looking for his son. He is powerful then before and it would seem that the grand design has plans for him, you and for your little one." The Angle explained to Prue.
1. Chapter 1

Blessed child passing in time and space,  
Pulls destiny binds magic in its place.

The power of three stands true

, White queen Black king press through.

In deep despair springs hope of land,  
Holly and pure, the last stand.

**Prolong**

It was a nice place to be, not. Prudence Halliwell was sitting on a ledger overlooking a well that was a window to the mortal world. She was watching her sisters as always. Having being dead for more than a year now but she was still in the between not crossing over as she was supposed to. Her mother called it the Halliwell stubbornness, Gram said it was a fight that she could not win but was proud of her.

The problem was she just couldn't except that she was dead, dying too young she still had too many unfinished business. It didn't help that her sister hadn't let her go either even after Paige had join them. They still missed her and held onto her stuff waiting for her return.

After the shocked had wore off her feeling was worried and fear for her sisters. The power of three was important of who they had become.

Destiny had greet plans for them. Not only did her sisters survived they became the charmed ones as prophecy, something that was taken from her. It would seem that she was never truly a charmed one as she never went up against greet evil. In the end she was second best.

Her family was happy. Piper and Leo love was one thing she witness with envy wishing she could be there for the wedding, later on the births of their sons. Phoebe had love, married and lost everything. Now she found herself again and was happily dating Jason. The new owner of the paper she writes for, another nice surprised. Paige, the sister she never knew of was the super witch more so than any one.

Rubbing her hand on her swollen belly, the little bump shimmered. Her little nephew soul had ended up here too. Instantly she took the shimmering soul into her arms. Then moments later he was there inside of her, much to everyone surprised.

It had never happen before. The watchers whisper as the child had demon blood and was once the source had done the never before.

The waiting started after that as nobody was sure what had happen. The elders were unsure of how to proceed. Leo said they were looking it up in the greet library but he did confirm that things were pointing that the child wasn't dead as they thought. He wasn't sure though how they would deal with it. Some of the elders believed in the greater good and would see the child as a threat.

Looking up from her sisters Prue saw a woman dress in robes standing in front of her. She dressed kind of like the elders only the color of her clothing was different, the Angle of destiny if she recalled right.

"Who are you?" she asked demandingly.

"I am the angel of destiny. You already know that don't you. I come here as I offer a way out for you and your little one." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why now?" Prue asked looking skeptically folded her arms.

"The child is alive, I assure you. After killing the seer, your sister powers forced him out of her body when the power was too much for her body to bare. She didn't want him any more so he never went back. In a way she killed him so his soul end up here. Then you took him in not only kept him alive but you became alive as well. The magic and power in him is deeper older than they could understand." The Angle explained.

The "they" she mention was the elders. The time here made Prue realized that she should hate elders as much as she should hate the demon themselves, those senile useless fools.

"Then why are we here, aren't we supposed to be home or something." Prue demanded.

Her answer was a small sad smile. The world in the well changed. Buildings were higher technology was advance and people were many. It would seem that a balance was shifting.

"If you and him return to your world then the humans would be born to populate the earth to balance the magic out. It would take many humans to balance the child's power out to much I would say. There is more, the father has escaped the wasteland and is looking for his son. He is powerful then before and it would seem that the grand design has plans for him, you and for your little one." The Angle explained.

"What plans?" Prue asked catching onto the conversation.

"A prophesy of great balance, for telling a sanctuary for mystical creatures ruled by a Black king and his white queen. Change of destiny so to speak, preserving all magic in the world from fading in to nothingness." The angel told her calmly.

"Okay, but where do I come into it?" Prue asked still not seeing the connection.

"We believed that the child is the key and his father is destined to be the king. You my dear will be his queen as you are carrying his child." The angel told her as if it was nothing.

"You call that an option?" she asked sarcastically.

"The child will live in piece, with both a loving doting father and mother. You get a life without someone going after you. The sky is the limit to the possibilities." The angel said happily.

It did sound tempting. Her nephew would have a chance to live. A life without having to vanquishing demons and no constant attacks sound tempting. The only down side was she had to deal with Cole.

Only in death that her opinion on him had changed, he truly did love her sister. He really did, tried to do what was best for her.

Looking over their relationship had frustrated her. Things would have been different if only Phoebe could have worked harder for him. Protecting him and taking care of herself he would never have had to done what he did. The event could be prevented. Cole could not help if he had demon blood. It was just like he was possessed all the time. He was an innocent once lost and without anyone to turn to. She should have known better.

"You won't get back your former life. The new place is on a different plane and allowing you to use magic without consequences." She said smiling at us.

There was something missing that the Angle of destiny wasn't telling her, a feeling told her to question it. Prue looked at the angel searching for an answer. A life for the little nugget, a chance to grow up and go to school was more than she hoped for.

"It's your decision." the angel told her.

"I will accept your offer, if show me that prophesy and tell Cole about everything including this I don't really want to talk to him." she explained her demands.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through her new home made Prue happy. It was like heaven but better. She could eat dinner with the Valkyries over and over again. They were nice feeding her and training her as if she were one of them. In a way she was one of them.

In the Pass Prue had always been good with weapons and fighting but now she had mad skills. It wasn't a surprised as when they were young she was better than Phoebe when they had taken self defense classes that gran made them take. She didn't enjoy it then like she enjoyed it now as she no longer wanted to take pictures. They reminded her to much of the life she had lost. It was also likely to find on laying in Vallala as it was a worrier city where the brave heart prepare. The last battle sounded so far away that Prue was surprised how series they took their duty if it was her shed be on the first ship to America.

The games were the clear example of how series they were. Prue hated the idea but had to accept as it was part of destiny. Things happen for a reason and it wasn't really her place to tell them how to train their worriers after all.

Life the last few weeks had been peaceful and routine. She would wake up from her bed of furs after sunrise and bath in the hot spring in the cave beneath the temple. Then she would walk down to camp to have brunch and then train. She finishing training have a bath and have supper then walk back to her home. The nights she had restless sleep haunted with nightmares and worries for the beyond, it was maddening.

The little nugget was not growing as he was supposed. She was sure he wasn't dead as he shimmers when she did something too dangerous. But other than that there was no sight of change.

He also was responsible for dreams of Cole. Moments of a happy family that never happened but could have but every time the mother was her not Phoebe.

To be true Prue wasn't sure how she liked what the Angle had said about the nugget. A little voice in her mind reminded her of the father. He would come soon. Then she need to plan, Cole was a force that even she couldn't control. She remembered when they had saved Bo on how he could be and a little flutter in her heart surface thinking of all the heat between them then. How they almost kiss and how guilty she felt afterwards.

Handsome as sin, confident and powerful was Cole turner. He was big and lean with muscles that belong only on statues. Ocean blue eye that bore into your soul and stole your breath always.

It was the waiting getting to her. She was standing in the entrance of her bed room next to the high columns that made the bed look small. It wasn't. The bed was so different from the one she had at home. This was lined with large pillows and had thick furs. The place was built to his taste she could tell.

The details down to the large fire place had his name stamp all over it. The dining room was more of a banquette hall with invisible servants working the food.

The trees were hers to be indifferent. The colors and plants that she had liked once when she was working on a book for a client had entrance it's coming. It would seem that the few things that Cole didn't care about were to her taste. Not that she didn't like Cole taste but it was a compromised and usually she didn't do compromises.

It was a problem all her relationship had especially with Andy. The very man had been reborn faster than she could say whitelighter.

Mother had been there to help but she still wasn't dealing. She was robbed of her fairytale ending, her prince and her happily ever after not once but twice. This time she didn't get to say good bye either.

"Oh, my back hurts." she moaned and stretched herself.

"Let me help. Xena must have been working you too hard." A young Valkyrie name Freda said as she rushed over.

The girls were in her training group for the last month or so. They had became closet and she came over many times a week to help Prue out.

Ever since finding out that she was a witch, Prue had never expected that she would find close friends easily. It was hard to get real friends even when she was popular and everyone was friends with her. But the Valkyrie had accepted her for her. It was a different kind of friendship altogether as it was built on respect and admiration. It still wasn't perfect but she still liked it here.

Never having to lie was one of the perks that Prue never expected when she took the option. The other thing was no one fussing over her baby bump and asking questions that made her uncomfortable like if she had been home.

"It's alright. The nugget is trying to tell me something" Prue said as she rubs her shimmering bump.

It was probably the truth that Xena was working her. Xena was their trainer a worrier woman that had fought with Hercules. She didn't get the job because just for her name in history books but for the skills she process. Prue had the edge over her with her witch powers of telematerialization and Astral Projection along with other powers that were explain as Valkyri and came from her new amulet. The child also gifted her with other powers that were still too young to be off used but in time she would be quite powerful.

"His daddy could be near or something. The father's a good worrier right." Freda asked chuckling,

"Well I don't know, he tried to kill me a few times but it was wavy hand thing?" Prue answered looking doubtful.

"Freyja said that she had gone up against him once, when he was young." Freda said and looked at Prue skeptically.

Most Valkyris were rather particular relating to men. Most only saw them as to things a good time in bed and a worrier for the end of the world army. Nevertheless Freda seems more interested in getting her and Cole together. It wasn't a natural thing and she was questioning it.


	3. Chapter 3

Skeptically Prue eyed the Valkyris, it was the third day that her friends had mention Cole. It bothers her that they did that. There were also a lot of orgy invitations from the trainers. Mist was now personally inviting her. The others were excited for her as Mist was one of the commanders. Her ranking was equal to Xena herself. But she still wasn't going to take it as it wasn't her.

Even if it was their culture but Prue had never been a girl that jumps in bed with other people just for sex. She could count the people she had slept with on one hand.

In life she had been a good girl, sleeping only with people that she thought could have been the one. In dead she was worst as she just sat in front of a well and peep on her sisters life. Every moment she watched except when they had sex. Luckily for her they had rather endearing taste and kept things in the bed room.

The main reason of lack of love life was dating losers when she was alive, followed by being dead at the early age of thirty one and when she came here where the men didn't appeal to her in the least.

It was like dating Justin over again, only worst. The worriers were just too boring was an understatement. The men never talked anything other than strategy and training.

Little nugget also had contributed to the lack of men. He would get upset if any of them got too close and would shimmer them away. She really didn't need men to mess up her life as it was. Things were going smoothly and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm sorry. I don't think nugget wants me to do that." Prue answer wriggled out off a sticky situation.

"It be good. You just have to watch." Mist told her smiling.

It was their thing. The way they were made and the way they will be. Prue wonder why she wasn't affected by the amulet like the others but then guessed that little nugget powers stop it.

"I really need to get some more sleep." She explained sounding tired.

It was one thing she didn't really want to take part again as the Valkyris sex life press into the more aggressive lifestyle. Prudence wasn't like that she liked her sex vanilla and out of the watching eyes of people. Their attempts for her to accept how things were done remain fruitless as ever.

Hopefully preferring to stay home didn't mean that she was boring. It had been the least of her problems when she was alive and living at the manor.

"There's wine and music, it's in the name for Dionysus." Mist said trying again.

With a groaned Prue saw results, the little nugget had enough of Mist and had shimmer her out onto the lake. It was really becoming a bad habit. She didn't want to think of when he would come into the world. The trouble she would have to handle.

From the little news she was getting, it would seem that Cole had not only found a way to escape from the wasteland. He saves Phoebe a lot even they weren't together.

It was one of those moments that Prue wanted to scream. She could not watch the good parts as the mirror in the Valkyris hall was only to watch fights as they occur. She never miss her well more than those moments as she miss out one really good drama.

Before those incidents Prue had spent countless nights looking over the mirror hoping not to see her sisters. She was a worried ward of the worst kind and death hadn't changed that.

Of course to her he was a hero epic as it was he was one no matter what Phoebe had said. She loved her sister and would die for her but she was a bit judgmental. It was clear how wrong she had been and she wasn't ready to own up to it. He chose to show up help even with his new powers he didn't need to.

"You can't be here." Prue explained and clenched her teeth.

Cole had appeared from the mirror after that last fight with her sister and he was looking annoyed. It would seem that it wasn't an intentional act that had brought him over.

"Who told you to carry my dead baby?" he asked her in surprised.

That was a shocker. Prue looked back at him and shook her head. The angle of destiny didn't hold up his end of the bargain if it was called a bargain at all.

"Didn't the angle of destiny explain anything? No don't answer that. He said that me taking in the little nugget saved not only his life but mine so if you take him out he's not going to be happy if you take him for me" she said and started to walk.

"He's alive?" Cole asked surprised

"Yep and the grand design seems has plans for me, you and for your little one." she explained as she moved pass some trees.

"The grand design." he asked very surprised.

Prue didn't answer. She rushed to her new home something was happening there she could feel it and she had to be there. At the same time as she was still trying to wrap around the new feeling of needing to touch Cole.

Staring at her was the only thing he could do as he shimmer after her. Cole Turner was undecided out of words to speak that had never happen before. He felt as if it had been an eternity passing but sometimes it was only a blink in time itself. The moments with his former wife were still clear in his mind. He had failed her and she had let them go.

They had many happy moments and what he regretted the most was that he had handed her and their child to the seer. He had fail his child once, he wouldn't repeat it the second time.

His child had been waiting for him and everything in him screamed to protect them. His child and the witch that bare him was his hope. Instantly he regretted the time he wasted over his former wife as his child had been waiting for him. Then again it may not have been a waste he had been unstable before know he knew what was important and how losing everything felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Then cries of help he shimmer and appear in a room with high columns build to his taste. Then to his right was the Angle of destiny. He had meet once before on the very night his father died when he was angry and bitter. The old man had groaned and turned around to leave him this time however it was different.

"What is it I hear that the grand designs had plans?" He asked him.

"The option has always been there, you are the last of your kind." the angel answered

It was one he had heard before a very long time ago, Cole was trying hard not to laugh bitterly remembering how he had answered back then. It would seem that he had good in him after all. Sadly it didn't save his marriage. Phoebe had brought it out only to turn always from him, leaving him lost and stranded.

"Your grandfather is waiting for his heir but this time you will be accompanying by your wife and child." The angle blabber annoyingly.

"Then why wasn't my father given the chance?" Cole asked he wanted to know.

"He made a choice. He didn't want to live without her. I suppose that and your son is the foretold one." the angel explained handing him a page thorn of a book.

Cole starred at the page and didn't know what to think of it. It had to be a trap, an angel would never offer him anything let alone give him hope in any kind of way. His hands were drench with blood but then again he was design that way. The demon in him made him evil.

"Did I hear you say wife." He asked looked at the angle in surprised.

"Yes, you have saved each other from a far have you not?" The old man looked at him irritatingly.

"Yes but we have not been on a date, I've never kissed her?" Cole explained angrily.

The angle was getting on his nerves. Things that he wanted forgotten buried was now out in the open and it was starting to make sense. His father actions making everyone believe that they were humans, including him.

"It is in your custom. I'll be back for you when you are ready." the angel explained calmly.

"Then can we stay here forever." Cole asked stopping him again.

All he got was a smile and then he heard cries of distress. He shimmered as fast as he could. The place really was built to his taste. Prue turn and looked at him confused pointing at the pool table and the servants that appear out of nowhere. He could not help but laughed.

"Why are they here?" She asked with a loud voice.

"They were my dad's but they disappeared after his death. I'm not sure why I am getting them now." Cole explained with a small sad smile.

"I can't believe that you just showed up and thing just got complicated." She said closing her eyes tightly.

"You just went a little over board over them. They aren't even evil. My father wasn't the demon. Mother was, even though she was never really evil herself she just was a seer. She wasn't even powerful." Cole said moving over to touch her baby bump.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little over board I've haven't been dealing with change too much. It's nice to see that you didn't join the Avatars." Prue answered moving her hands over his unconsciously.

"When is my baby due?" he asked immediately

"Your son? I don't know. No one knows anything. I was on waiting for almost a year because of him. The elders didn't know what to do until the angle of destiny showed up" she explained.

"My mother pregnancy was three years. Yours should be similar too." he told her firmly.

"It's good news, isn't it?"Prue looked at him doubtfully.

Cole stopped her with a gesture and moved her back to bed. He waved the servants away and settled down next to her. His hands never leaving the baby bump.

"Sleep. Let me find out what I can and we will work this out together" he told her with his brightest evil smile.

"It just been hard with those dreams I've been having." She answered snuggling into his side.

Cole could not help but froze. Out of all the sisters including Paige he had expected Prue to hate him the most. He knew that when she was alive she hated him. It was well earn as he used his powers and had plan for her death more than once.

Now she was purring at him like a content kitten. It was a nice surprised. He found out that he liked it very much.

"It's okay, My mother had the same problem when father was away. Now that I'm here you should get a great night sleep. He shouldn't be causing any more trouble." Cole assured her and wraps an arm around her.

Before he knew it Cole had a vision he was standing in the hall with a baby in his arms. He looked at his child who was sleeping peacefully with a small wooden horse in his arms. He still couldn't believe that minutes ago he had still been stranded in the intervening world and now he was sitting here. He looked at the sleeping baby again, when the little boy suddenly opened his eyes. Blue eyes which looked incredible like his own eyes looked at him expectantly.

The gravity of that moment engrosses him in. Remembering that Phoebe had never told him anything about what happened to their baby. Cole had assumed that it had died.

Remembering Prue words he was grateful as someone had done everything for his child. Phoebe didn't even consider trying to save him, a innocent as she called it. In truth she probably was please to not have a reminder of him and her time with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Perfection Cole thought grimly and moves his other hand over the baby. Suddenly he was deeply grieved for everything that he had lost. It was his entire fault.

"I'm so sorry." Cole whispered to the little nugget.

There was no time to waste as she need answered. He had gotten another chance and he would make everything right. Silently he promised his son that he would always be around when he needed him. He would be a good father much like his was, only better. He would protect and love him. Even death could not keep him away.

It was that moment that Prue had decide to wake up. The blur vision of perfection before her made little sense.

Although there were thousands of other questions were running in her mind. She couldn't speak as she looked into his eyes. She could tell that he had truly changed and she just wonders how her sister couldn't see all the good in the man.

"Do you have another room to stay or will we have to share?" Prue asked coldly masking most of her emotion away.

"I was until I had a vision. A baby with my eyes and I just couldn't move away." Cole explained calmly.

It was an answer that causes Prue to close her eyes. A baby with blue eyes like its father was a little over whelming.

"Listen, I know I'm carrying your baby but you and I are not involved. You can't act like we are involved." Prue stated sound rather angry.

"The angle of destiny seems to think otherwise." Cole told her smirking.

"I don't hate you and I do trust you to an extent but sharing my bed is a bit too much." Prue explained firmly, no angel would force her to anything she didn't want to do.

No matter what her body wanted as horny as she was. She wasn't going to give in. The guy was her sister ex-husband. It was gross.

Glaring fiercely at him didn't help. Cole had always been insufferable. He acted nonchalant and move into the foyer and Prue shimmer following him as he walk. It would seem that the little nugget missed his daddy and wasn't happy to be away from him. She was left with not much of a choice.

The marble floor and the furniture were marble made to his taste only cause her to get even more annoyed. There was a fire roaring away and high seats made it look regal and majestic.

It was like he belonged surrounded with Fur and silk. He went over and lay down on day bed. He lifted himself on one elbow and looked her in the eye. Prue heart misses a beat. He looked tasty like he just steps out of the cover of a magazine. He looked tempting even if he still had the rug bread and messy hair. Prue just wanted to run her fingers trough it over and over again. Her body wanted to be close to him and that was the reason why she sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of me," he asked oozing with lazy charmed way.

It struck a nerve. Prue watch him as he ate the meat on a platter that the servants seem to cater him. He was enjoying himself drinking wine and gorging on the roast meat.

"I'm not. I'd just like my space." lies rolled of Prue tongue too easily.

Being afraid was a foolish thing to be as Cole would never hurt the person bearing his child. However it was an entirely different reason to not feel afraid of him. He did plot her death more than once. Prue was no fool. Cole was dangerous with capital letters but he would never harm her now and always.

He turned his head and his smile would have made any shark proud. It was the very same moment as the little nugget shimmer me over to sit right on his lap.

"I don't bite."Cole leans over and whisper in my ear.

"Look, you may be the father of the baby but there is nothing between me and you." Prue announced using her best I'm responsible voice.

"I'm not sure you can fight destiny. I tried and here I am back against the wall." Said turning her head so see his eyes sparkled with genuine humor.

"I'm me. We are nothing alike." Prue replied calmly trying to put on brave face she just couldn't show him that she was weak.

He just shrugs and Prue swallowed hard. She really didn't have control over her body and the little nugget was racking her hormones on over drive. Her body was craving him like never before and he was affected. He wasn't supposed to be effected he wasn't pregnant after all. He was his normal self again. Calm cool and collect as he gobble some more wine.

"Want a drink?" he said offering his goblet to me.

"No, thank you. I'm pregnant." Prue answered narrowed her eyes at him.

For the first time something had shifted. He wasn't smiling anymore. He looked angry. Prue told herself not to tremble. His scowl made most demons tremble in fear. She was so proud of herself it had been a long time since the day she became a witch. There wasn't much she feared any more.

In a blink of an eye he was gone. The little nugget chose not to follow daddy this time. So she was stuck without getting to have the last word with that no good bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

Life had settles into a lazy routine. Prue often started her day finding herself waking up in Cole clutches. She had quickly becoming his favorite teddy bear. It was awkward at first but they soon settle in going to bed together that way they still had a little room to move when they sleep and only woke up in each other embraces only too often. It would seem that the little nugget needs his father to sleep.

In those nights she would wake up with him breathing hard with small moans that entice her. She could never determine if they were the result of suffering or were erotic dreams with her sister. It sickens her that even if she knew he was once her brother in law she just could help enjoying the view. His shirt would also be scrunched up and most of one side of his muscular stomach would be on display. He also had the bad habit of tossing one leg wide to the side and from her angle she had a full view of the size and shape that would torment her dreams.

Flinching, Prue could not help that she had thought of it too often. She after all was a hot blood pregnant woman with needs.

Putting her in the same bed with a handsome male with bunching muscles and honey kissed lips wasn't the best idea faith had. His fists clench and as his hands moved in her direction. Prue was shimmer into his embraces and wait until morning came.

It never came up as a topic but He would kiss her forehead and kiss over the baby every morning with a smile.

During the day however they went differet ways. Prue would so what she always did, spy on her sisters. Things at home weren't too rosy. It would seem that her nephew from the future was here. Only no one knew he who he was.

The boy also had a run in with some Valkyris. Prue help plan everything out. She liked Leo but he was a little too flower power for her taste. This would help make him better.

Her sisters also need help. Especially Phoebe's new relationship didn't sit well with her, one little bit. Jason was a full time loser. The kind of men she dated when she was alive and died regretting it. A closed minded man weak and helpless, the problem was Cole refuse to even reconsider to intervening. He said he was over her and he'd never step back in time for her ever as she had made it clear that they were over. It had laid to rest. Deep inside her she knew it was wrong but she was happy he didn't want her sister anymore.

Then again life as a charmed one was full with stupid decisions. Many bad choices were made too naïve too stupid to see the truth. Even with the help of the wised elders.

Prue didn't even want to start to vent about the elders. They had after all made big mistake take Andy from her. Take Phoebe from Cole. Taking Leo from Sam from Paige was worst of the list that went on and on.

"He's good." Mist said walk over to her mirror.

Prue chuckle, she already knew that as she barely made it out alive. He wasn't even this powerful then with only fire balls, now it was just wave your hand.

"How did you win against him?" the Valkyry asked.

"We got lucky. That there's the little thing adding is he loved Pheobe with all his heart. So he didn't really try to kill us when we really were trying to kill him." Prue answer rubbing her swollen stomach.

The little nugget was getting feisty. He made her hungry for the most bazaar things. She wanted to eat Unicom dust and demonic powers. Cole had to visit the wasteland twice so she could have burnt demon liquid. Drinking it was disgusting but she didn't have a choice.

From afar Cole stood watching from the shadows. It's been ages since he had felt happy even after hearing Prue words about his love life. He had waited for the pain, but he just felt a small stabbing of grief and regret. They had once been perfect but that was taken from them leaving him with half of the woman he married. She had looked at him coldly the last time when she had vanquished him. It was like he did matter anymore.

In his life a few people had mattered. She had mattered to him but no his interest was focus on her sister. The very one that was caring his child.

Now he understood his father batter than ever and he start to understand why his father had spell mother removing her emotions then blessing her with a new name. It was one of the twisted truths he always told people that his mother was evil and he ran away. To a child when a mother neglected him would make her evil. Then again she just remember him as Cole, a child she had to raise as she had vision.

Even after his fight he still wasn't feeling better. He would need to visit the wasteland soon or he'd become like his father, a mortal. He had been feeding Prue his blood as it was what his father had done to his mother.

Those trips were more to replenish the powers he lost. Then against his better judgment he also had been helping Christ vanquish demons. After all he didn't want his kid only home to be destroyed.

It also kept him distracted. He had always was attracted to her. After all he had also most kissed her twice. Once when they had first met and the other time was when they were in the old west.

When they had arrive he had grab her before she could act out her impulse and get hurt. She had been pushed against the wall with his arms wrapping around her and his body on her protecting her from danger. Her scent had sent his blood burning with heat and desire like he never felt before not even for his beloved Phoebe.

Even then when Phoebe was his once true love but Prue dress in red was exotic beyond any lust demon could conjure. When he first saw her he was rendered him speechless.

Then wait after he had finish changing into cowboy boots and leather pants. She had just warned him not to look so he did what any demon would have done he look and liked what he saw very much. There she was barely cover her with the corset open giving him full view of her full breast and those rosy nipples. Those red frills contrasted with her fair white skin and long well defined legs. He just want to take her then and there but the very thought of his wife had held him back.

He chuckled, half amused as mist was again shimmer into the lake and half enjoying her terror as another male had fallowed the annoying worrier demigoddess.

Sixteen fights in three days was something he had done since his youth. Mother or as she would prefer him call her Kyra had always warn him off fighting. Only to purposely sent him off to do it as she had vision. It was very frustrating.

Resenting her, he had sort out the source and the seer so he could be free. Only to be kept as a pet and leg man. He had the boring job of wiping out entire demon clan. It was his specialty. One that he had taught Christ everything he needed to know. The boy would be all right then again he also had to visit the future to help the boy out as he had hand him a list of times that he Cole Turner had saved his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon Cole would have to fight again even if he didn't want too. He was standing watching Xena take down another six men. The cage as other call it was nothing to him. Unlike most of the male population here he was free but if he didn't go thought with it then he would be called a coward and his nephew would be in trouble so he would fight the legendary worrier princess.

The man was being pound with first before being thrown across the room hitting into the steel bars. She after all was six feet tall and was very terminating.

"Xena wins." Mist acting as the referee calls out.

Then Cole then steps into the cage and decides to try using his true power. He first shimmers out of her path and behind her again since he wasn't evil anymore he was going to give her a fighting change.

"You want to just call it a draw?" Cole asks trying to give her an out.

"Never." Xena said grinning broadly in anticipation of wining.

She had after all been studying his fights with mist and had found a blind spot of his. Spring free she grab his neck choking him with cloth dripping with the elder's blood.

"Have fun trying." Cole said blipping out.

If it had happen a day earlier he would be in some trouble but with his new dark lighter power he was a glint a head. They after all were a lot faster than demons.

Slowly he concentrating he manages to see the physical and the magical both, they appear overlaid as a myriad of glowing lines. They were the core of everything and noting. The lines cross multiple but the very place they entwine was the core. Tracing the bright lines he seals them and by that he was now the master.

Amused, he use the power to mover her hands to remove the armor exposing her and humiliating her in the best way he knew how.

In moments Xena was now kneeling naked before him her hands behind head, her body bare for all to see and all was seeing, the men were having the time of their life ogling her. He triggers her hormones making her arose and making her wet a dripping. His pen up frustration was poured into her making her squirm. She was going to suffer.

"Do you yield?" He asks out loud.

"Yes" Xena said bairly louder than a whisper.

Cat calls appreciating the show humiliated her further making her even more arose. He had trigger it that way. After everything she had put Prue thought combined with that haughty attitude made him want to break her for good.

Slowly he let go and shimmer out of the cage. He had won and had struck fear in the other _Valkyries none dare challenge him so he was going home._

_"Anyone wishes to challge me." He called one last time._

_"I'd think that you are no longer welcome in our fights. We are no match for the mighty foretold king." Freya said looking rather pleased._

The little nugget however wasn't over it he shimmer Xena away. Prue wasn't sure if she should be happy or should she be angry that both men in her life were avenging her. Then he shimmers back to daddy.

It wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't in the bathroom, half his body submerges under water. Her eyes started from his face to his tone body and went lower. While he stood there giving her full view of everything but her heart most desire.

Realizing what she was thinking about, Prue blinked them away. She knew she was blushed and then she understood why he was stun.

For she herself was naked as the day she was born. Every part of her was now on display. Every flaw she had he could see. Then before she could do anything she was in his arms and Cole was leaning his head in looking her in the eyes.

It was a slowly reliving to feel another human body next to him again. Cole held her close as he runs his hands over her as gentle as he could. Unconsciously he had made a mover as his hands fold her breast and his thigh slid in between her legs.

Then with a kiss Prue came, it wasn't even plan but she saw stars. Her mind of reason had shattered to pieces. It just felt so good.

Lost in the heat of the moment she did what her heart desire. Her mind was sending her warning signals that it was a bad idea but she was too far gone to understand.

Slowly Cole had move to place her by the ledge. Then he spread her legs apart as her hands caress and explored the couture of his body, making him moan in pleasure as her hands trail down his neck and down to his shaft making it hard. She leaned her head back breaking the kiss and showed him what she wanted. His hands were touching her sides for a moment as if taking in measuring up his child. He was drinking in the view before he could wait any more and pulled her back in his arms.

Then he proceeds to kiss her with so much liveliness as he shimmer them to bed. He was going to take her in the very bed she tormented him in.

There were many nights that he would wake up with her practically lying on the top of him. Her soft petal lisp luring him to kiss her. He was now well aware of where the feeling came from and what it meant to him. Prue had somehow mended his heart break without her or him knowing it and this time he was holding on with both hands. She wasn't going to get away.

Much to his regret Cole knew he had to stop because he loved her. She wasn't ready for all this and they really needed to talk first. However he just couldn't seem to move, it would seem that his body didn't want it to stop. It had happen once before after he had over fed Prue, moments later her found that he had shimmer over to the wasteland taking in demonic powers.

Mesmerize as an extremely sexy Prue sucking on his cock he laid back and enjoyed the ride. Cole knew it was wrong to think of her but compared to Phoebe, Prue was and up class. The girl may look wile but she never gave head and she didn't like to play in bed not even the tame stuff like dressing up. Prue was different he could tell with her long hair frame her face highlighting those pouting lips taking his entire cock into her mouth and sucked while cupping his balls.

Soon he started to murmuring little encouragement of his appreciation as she continues to torment him. Soon he felt his balls tightening and knew that he was seconds away from coming.

To Prue utter shock. Cole had reached up and grabbed her hair gently and pulled her head off his cock, he wasn't ready to cum yet. Before she could protest he used three fingers into her pussy and she cum just with a gentle trust. Cole smirked and flips her over, taking control. He would miss the view of her wonderful round ass but the view of his long fingers play with the delicate folds of Prue's pussy and her full round heavy breasts bounce as she cums over and over again was something he enjoyed more.

His cock was roaring wanting to mark his beloved Prue as his. Slowly his slick long fingers dancing over a pale pink clit pushing her to make those loving little unintelligible moans he liked to hear.

Straddling over her and then leaning over he kissed her greedily. Then he slowly trail kisses down her neck to her breasts. Cole was consumed with lust tasting and devouring her small rosy nipples.

Finally sensing her readiness he spread her legs wider and rubs his thick cockhead against her pussy. In a gradual slow thrust meant He felt his cock was now wrap in Prue's hot wet tight pussy. He couldn't help but grimaced at how tight she was, both hating and loving it. It took everything he had to not to pound into her like he wanted to. Instead he trusts in short slow pushes blending the pain with pleasure as he played with her clit keeping her slick and wet.

It was too much Cole couldn't hold back any more and began a rapid fucking motion. He just driven with a deep need to completely unload every drop of his seed inside his beloved.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her small delicate body and resting on his knees. Prue unconsciously wrapped her legs and arms around him as he began to lift and slide her up and down onto his cock. He felt as her pussy tightens around him and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was as if his cock sensed she was ready and he roared and pump his seed into her helpless body. He stop thrusts letting her sink down taking all of him to the hilt keeping his seed in place as her belly became slightly rounder than before. He then remembers something critical about demonic pregnancy and could not help but chuckles that the little nugget was trying his best to get born. He was going to spoil that boy rotten, thanking him for all for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Spent was the best way to described how Prue felt moments after she had consensually sex with Cole in the bed they shared. It was wrong for her to do so but she just couldn't regret it. Now she really understood why Phoebe and given in and became his Queen. He was just that skilled, no other mortal man she had could measure up to him. Truth was she had came more times in one roll in the sack with the ex demon than her entire life. It showed her how she had picked her bed partners. Other than Andy, the others were lacking in the equipment department.

Then Cole had to go all nice gentle man with her and fed her his blood. She wasn't stupid. She had known he had been feeding her his blood for some time now.

Giving her his power so his baby would grow was a noble thing to do. Prue also knew that the sex they had was side effects of carrying a demon baby and Cole being the newly improved self said it was all his fault. It told her a lot about the man he had become or to put it painfully, the man her sister had turn down.

One thing she learned in the afterlife was the elders didn't have control over faith, destiny and love. They just push in the direction they think is right and manipulate the outcome.

After that Cole had to feed as he called it. Leaving her to laid there rubbing bump that had tripled its sizes. She now looked very pregnant.

Being the person she was Prue had never felt comfortable naked so she had taken one of Coles white shirts to wear. It was made with silk and felt wonderful against her skin. Her other hand was playing with the pendent on her neck.

After Xena had pull of the pendent causing her to faint. Prue had learned it's important to her survival as it was the source of her powers. After all she was no longer a witch but was now a Valkarie. Mist had explained it to her and warn her to be careful as they were many others that may want to harm her. Xena herself was let off with a warning but Cole being the man wasn't going to let her go. He had deliberately orchestra the fight and its outcome.

Feeling discomfort Prue tried to get up. It may have been morning sickness so she wanted to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly, her body kicked into a violent sweat as her skin felt cold and clammy. The room was perfect temperature as it was enchanted to be so there had to be something wrong with her.

"Cole," Prue whimpered, rolling onto her side.

Moment later he appeared and rush to her side placing her steadily on the bed. Wiping the beads of sweat from her fore head tentatively but there was nothing more he could do for her. The change had started and he was helpless to stop it. He had never seen any demon died from it even if it had taken days for them to complete the process but they also lack the proper food source so he hoped that with all the powers he was giving her and her Valkarie powers, his baby and she would make it out with flying colors.

Lucky for them the effect didn't last too long. Cole was so relieved that he had made it easy for her. His plan had finally worked the way he wanted it to.

For Prue, it was a different better. One minute she was in pain then suddenly she was feeling hot and needy. She just couldn't believe she was horny just after the best sex in her life but the evident were there and wasn't going to be ignored.

"W-what's happening," she gasped, rolling onto her back.

"I'd believe that you are starting your third trimester. We may be lucky. If it's done right our little nugget may be here by the end of the month." Cole said rubbing her back waiting for her to adjust to the changes.

It was one thing to feel the change but to see it was another. Her nipples were now swollen and were a little leaky. Prue was now ready to become a mother.

"O-oh, w-wow!" she moaned suffering a massive orgasm from just a simple touch from Cole.

"I'm afraid I need to tell you something." Cole said not sure how it would end but he just had to act after seeing her change.

"Stop, I know a little about demon pregnancy. This is normal. It'd be really nice if you walk me through it and explain what needs to be done. How it should be done so I can do it right." Prue said knowing the look on his face.

"You've been taking my powers for the last few months. The little nugget seems to be health and hungry as any quarter demon should. Now he wants you to be health and hungry too. Demons don't have a strong bond so part of the process was to keep the demon parents occupied until the little demon is born. After that the seers may take procession of him if he is powerful or if not then he would be sold to a demon lord. Either way he would have secured his future." He added pausing to collect his thoughts.

"I get the horny thing but I want to know how bad it could get." Prue cut in making it harder for him to stay focus.

It was an answer he didn't have but one he could try and give answers too. Just with one touch they would know.

"Cole" she purred, draping her leg straddling the hard bulge in his jeans.

All Cole could do to reply was give her a nice sweet kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. She smirked at him and presses hard against him, growling with lust.

"I don't think so little girl. You want to play with fire, love. You may get burn." he whispered into her ear pressing more of him against her well tone body.

It made Prue burn, Cole smirk as he lean down to kiss her knowing that she wanted him so much. Not that he was in a better state if his massive erection was any indication. Prue growled at him lustfully again grinding harder against his erection. Taking deep grunted, Cole stilling himself with all his will power. It was the hardest thing he had to do but he had to at least wait until he could control his demonic instincts that had recently resurfaced.

Thanking his lucky stars that Prue was clothed and so was he. It made the situation a lot less tempted. Eventually he would indulge in pleasure but he would wait until the new powers had settle in or he could harm her.

"Cole." she growled at him looking him with lust fill eyes.

"Just give me a minute, love. Let my powers settle in and I'll promise you'd beg for me to stop before I'm done." Cole said leaning in for a heartfelt kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a hard long to minutes for both of them. Cole thick cock throbbed hard. Prue couldn't wait any more she was driven to near insanity with lust. Her hands fondle and play with his jeans as he pin her down blocking her movements. Beads of sweat poured from his forehead when she decides she waited long enough and her hands swiftly moved down to the fly of his quickly effectively undid them. Gripping his cock roughly worked her hand up and down the length spilling his seed coating her hands in a sticky mess.

Before Cole could even say he was ready. Prue had taken care of her own needs. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. A burst of pleasure washed all over the two as their moans turn into screams.

Joining of two bodies was a magical experience that once wasn't enough. Before long Cole was again lost in the exquisite texture of Prue's hot wet folds and began to work his hips harder and deeper into her like he was possessed. Taking everything she could give and giving her everything she wanted but still holding the control.

"More Cole" Prue begs shamelessly.

"Patient my love, I promise you'd be begging me to stop." Cole said grunting hard tightening his grip.

It was just too much and spiral in to ecstasy. Prue threw her head back to moan as Cole had flip her over and was now pounding to her with a deep primal need adding waves of pleasure.

Before him was a feast, Prue breasts were bounces wildly against her shirt. The soft silk material that was now wet and rather transparent was rubbing simulating her sensitive nipples creating more pleasure skillfully than she ever experience but still she craved his touch.

Instinctively Cole brought both hands up to her breast, squeezing hard like he knew she wanted him too. Amazing her by being the perfect lover a girl could ever dream.

"God, oh god yes!" she moans, grabbing on to the sheets arching back.

"Tell me Prue what do you want?" Cole asked as he continued to work her body.

"Cole!" she screamed, completely lost.

This wasn't the in control responsible Prue that was the Eldest sister. She had lost all decency succumbed to the incredible rush of pleasure from Cole the ex demon thrusting into her hard and heavy.

Immediately knowing her need, Cole licking the base of her neck and clamped down around the base her throat, drinking from her hungrily. Sucking her blood, playing with her nipples and taking her hard as his cock grew rock hard as she just cum and cum. Her screams filled the rooms and Cole was dame proud that it was him making her yell incoherently as he filled her with his seed and waves of power wash over his body with loud guttural primal growl leaping from his throat. His entire body shook with incredible orgasm.

Falling back Cole nearly passed out and yet couldn't. He had the intense pleasure of at having Prue. Catching his breath, Cole looked down to Prue swollen belly and smiled. His heart swells with pride knowing that she was now carrying their child.

The little nugget was no longer his and Phoebe love child. A baby curse never to be born with a mother half willing and weak minded or with a father too weak to fight his demons not good enough to be accepted. This child will have a kind strong mother and a father powerful loving father. For the first time ever Cole was truly content and complete. All the hurt and pain was just a path leading him to his perfect love.

Slowly Prue lick her lips sensually moving her hands raking over his chest, trying to get his attention.

"You like it hard don't you love?"Cole asked cockily as he eyed her with amusement giving her his attention.

"Yes, love." Prue said sliding her hands over his chest playing with his curls.

"I did promise you'd be begging me to stop." Cole said grinning as he felt his cock harden.

"Really cowboy, remember the saloon. I'll take everything you can offer." she said giving him her best innocent look while playing with a hard nipple.

"Yes, I remember that tight red number. Sexy as hell, couldn't take my eyes off you even if I was in love with Phoebe at the time I still went hard. Truth is love. It's what I imagine in the shower when I soap up." He answer as his cock became rock hard.

The image of her corset open naked and disheveled glory looks so innocent. Her face completely paled and gasped in surprised before flush red in embarrassment.

"I want to ride you, cowboy." she said licking her lips.

The line was what he had used the moment he regain enough too speak, tt made Cole swallowing hard think of the things he had wanted to do to her. Now with the opportunity he didn't need to be ask twice. Flipping her over and letting her take control. She rode him, pounding hard and dirty like he said she could. Prue was lost screamed in almost instant orgasm she ever felt.

Still she needed him to fill her with his seed and slowly tenderly she stroke his rock hard abs but still it wasn't enough.

"Cole ride me." she moaned as she claw his back.

"With pleasure, Beautiful." Cole said as he flipped her over again.

Even when she was looking far from picture perfect she believe him. Her hair was messy and her body was sweating but with every deep driving thrust Cole gave her she felt beautiful just like he said she was.

The feeling as he slammed into her harder and harder was just so incredible. Prue liked that she felt so wanton and sensual. It was a new side to her that she never seen before and liked to see over and over again. She never knew she liked it rough but in Cole skill hands she seem to like it very much. He was skilled and tentative. The experience was far beyond any and all of her wildest fantasies.

Moving like he knowing her need, Cole lean over and lick each pick nipple teasingly before gripping her and sank fully inside her, bottoming out and flooding her with even more of his seed.

It made Prue pout that he had teased her like that but before she could say anything he was hard again. Smiling at her like she was the stars. Looking deep into her eyes, Cole pulling her in for a deep meaningful kiss that burn her soul. For a moment in time she felt true love.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Prue and Cole had continued their bed room activities for the next two week. Cole knew he had to leave soon. He had feed Prue his blood and his powers were dimming. If he wasn't taking demonic powers in soon he was going to turn mortal and he wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to repeat his father's mistake.

Even if she was powerful, he still was reluctant to leave her alone. They had exchanged blood and were now mated. It was considered marriage by his father people and with her death would be his too.

Slowly he felt the air shift two Valkaries were approaching. Luckily, it wasn't Xena. The girl may be a legendary hero but she had harm Prue so he wasn't too keen on seeing he again. His little nugget had sent her flying into the depth of the underworld. He was proud but it was an immature move, by doing so his son had alert the entire demonic population of his birth asnd with that came demons. Nothing he couldn't handle but Cole had preferred not to give information that could back fire against him.

It would also seem that he needs to visit mother before anything bad could happen. He would like to invite her to live in his home.

Blipping he appeared into the wasteland knowing that Prue would be well guarded. The wasteland was like the last time he was here all sand and stone. The beast would regenerate itself soon but with a rain of dripping demonic powers he was going to be ready. Fighting it was good exercise and a bit of fun so he wasn't going to kill it too soon.

Taking in almost a hundred demonic power in he smiled. It would seem that he should help the kid out a little, thanking him for his hard work.

"Mother, I need a little help." Cole said reappearing in her hall.

The red curtains hind her lair from the other demons. In the middle was her scry well, with a few wave of her hands she could see the future and now he needed to know the future.

"I saw that and no thank you I like living here. It would mean a lot to me if you name him Benjamin Coleridge Warren Turner." Kyra said smiling cheerfully as she wave her hands over the water.

"I will" He answered somberly.

The spell had stayed ever after centuries Elizabeth Turner was still lost. Before Phoebe he used to despise her for forgetting his father and him but because of his ex wife Cole finally understood.

If he had a choice he would die with her but if he had to live on he would like to forget too. Remembering was just too painful for him to go on but for him, his mother had stayed.

"The ghostly plain they declare their love and make hot love with each other." She said smiling widely.

It had been her trade mark that annoys most of the demon, keeping them away. It wasn't that she wasn't powerful that kept her a lower level demon. She just wasn't up to leaving her lair and she didn't want power.

"Thank you" Cole said preparing to leave.

"I wasn't finish. The girls I want one their middle names to be Elizabeth and the other that looked just like you be name Keera with two E's" Kyra said cheerfully waving her hands for him to see.

The image was so clear, he was going to be the father of three beautiful children. One boy and two girls were running too him hugging him looking so happy. He was speechless with a nod, he was gone.

Warping into the ghostly plain he places a simple spell and headed back home to Prue. He didn't want her favor nephew to cease existing after all.

Suddenly Cole went into deep panic as the power of great evil shift near his home. Blipping in he saw his beloved Prue in a deep haze as six male vampire sniff and circle her ready to strike. The two Valkaries were kneeling before the queen kissing her feet.

At that sight flames flare his skin. Cole wave his hands and the vampires burn screaming as they bodies turn to dust. The queen move baring her teeth against him showing her true colors but she was no match for him, in moments she went up in flames like the rest of her minions. Quickly he move over to his beloved helping her to stand.

"I had it under control" Prue said pouting.

"I believed you love but with Ben Keera and Phoebe. I think you'd like to be careful." Cole said laughing.

"So I've been a bad girl are you going to punish me" Prue answered huskily.

"Later love, we have to save your sister first" Cole answered signing.

"We don't need to if you don't want to." She said pouting.

"It's nothing really important we just need to make a visit to a certain demon and send her over to you sisters. They need Leo in the picture much to my distaste. I never liked him" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

" I'd believe it was neatrul. Then there was a time when I hated your guts." Prue said taking his plam and kissing it.

"Love, you wanted me then so I don't really mind." He said running his fingers over her face touching he tenderly.

In one swift movement he visit the cave of the spider monkey. She was as sleep with in her lair with a wave of his hand he place the thought of the charmed ones and the Chirst into her subconscious.

It was a smart move. He didn't want the sisters to come and vanquish his sorry ass when he was with Prue, they weren't that understanding.

Also with it, Cole place a truth be known spell so that the boy could vent out his anger on Leo. Cole was helping but he wasn't going to do it for free, the man had it coming treating his son like he was nothing. Hell, even demon were nice to each other than the man was to his kid. Leo was going to suffer for it Cole made sure of it.

"I don't like how it's going to happen" Prue said wrinkling her nose adorably.

"I know but it's for Chirst. He deserives closure and this is the only way to make it happen. Anyway I always wanted to pound that whitelighter sorry as. He had it coming putting those thoughts in you girls head, taking Phoebe and all of you from me. Not telling you that I was possess by the source." Cole said listing Leo short comings angrily.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been months seen the last of them had interfere with her sister's lives. Then the Charmed ones being the charm ones needed help again. The elders being the losers they were weren't stepping in and doing their job like they were supposed to. Worst was that elder Gideon was behind everything and he was moving closer to her nephew.

So Prue decide she was going to help. Even if it meant that she was going to have to the underworld just so they would get a lead.

Then so be it, Cole wasn't going to be happy but he'd understand. Hopefully she'd be back before he and their children came home from the wasteland. They were a handful after they fed but she wouldn't have them any other way.

Having triplets were complicated as they were so many but Cole was great help. Kyra was also a great help offering to babysit letting them get alone time. She was also lucky Cole had servants so the cooking and cleaning were taken care. Most importantly was that the children grew at the most alarming rate. Keera was the size of a ten year old and acted like she was sixteen. Ben was sixteen acting like he was six and little Pheobe was six who was the only one acting her age. Togather they were the Warren Turner family.

"Izzy, I'm off to the pub." She yeld before blipping away.

"Don't forget the mirror and Zach." Kyra said from her well.

"Thank you" Prue said before blipping without giving a next thought.

Her mother in law would say the strangest things that would make sense. So soon after that or eventually was another story all together.

Appearing in a dungy pub she waves her hand over a demon that was watching witch wars. He was going to tell her sisters just enough. Then she appear over to studio and spell athame to make demon jealous and power hungry and make the projector crystal pull Gideon to make hastily decisions putting his secret in the open if not then her favorite nephew was doom. The boy was going to get stab and beaten until he was broken and die alone.

Trying not to give away any clues, Prue waves her hand over the mirror putting on a blessing spell. Chirst was to be unharmed by curses but he was to be sent to Keera so she could heal him was all she could do for him.

"Who are you" Gideon said approaching.

" I'm Zach the new elderthat the charm one saved. I'd like to help them on their quest. The child is important" She said casting an illusion spelling him to believe her.

"It is for the greater good but I'm afraid there is nothing you can do but continue your training young one. The charmed one have Leo he is capable." Gideon said slowly moving him to the exit.

"Bless be" Prue said making a left.

"Bless be" he answered waving his hands.

Then relieved she made itout Prue blipping home saftly. Only to find a very furious Cole waiting her by the door, even when he was angry at her Cole still in control and for that she loved him. His eyes were slits and he was biting his lip.

"I had to do it." Prue said trying hard to not smile.

For a moment he paused and then he slightly nodded before walking away. The man may not be a demon any longer and with his flaws were part of him as is his heritage. Prue love all of it even the demon bits that he fought hard to keep hidden because he did his best to do right by her and by them for that he had every piece of her heart even the parts she put aside for Andy.

Most recently the demonic side really came in handy when she was giving birth and she forgave him for every bad thing he ever did. The children blip themselves out of her when they were ready.

"Mommy, I save Is when Wy tried to kill him. Daddy says I need to tell you that. I wasn't suppose to go to the future without permision" Keera said in a small little voice.

"I know love but by doing that you kick in a parallel reflect and our daughter was pulled into the future. I hate to admit it but we should have done more to help the kid. It was so bleak and dark. Reassured love the world made it but I'm not sure if he will." Cole said appearing as he reach over to touch Prue.

"Just hope it's enough. He's a good kid and he's going to be very important to Keera." Prue said signing.

"He already is. I invited him to play and we learn a lot of good spells. Mommy I can make birds and dragons. Is good." little Keera said proudly.

Smiling Prue gather he little buddle of joy into her arms and kisser. Her children were her world. Her other two children pile on two her even Ben her big man. She was complete with them and Cole, gone were the lonely nights questioning why love was so hard and missing Andy.

"Mommy I is hungry"Phoebe said.

"Phi, you just ate" Ben said grumbling but he to walked to their dinning hall.

After the babies were born the halls seem to have shifted and the rooms were more spacious. A nursery was added extra Valkaries were add since many demons tried to get to her children when they were born but most of them back off as soon as they learn that she and Cole were the parents. They didn't want the trouble. Nothing was worst than going after a charmed one with goddess powers and a immortal ex source with unimaginable powers.

Life went on after death, Prue was happy she had found Cole and was forever greatful for everything that had happen. Time and pain had shape them into the person they was today but for her children it was going to be different. They were free of the curse of being charmed. No demons were going to be coming after them, their life would be what they wanted them to be and for that she was grateful. Prophecy or not that would stand and be true.

THE END….


End file.
